Jenna, Knight of Adrila
Again, work in progress. Personality Somewhat quiet and keeps to herself most of the time. Many of her fellow knights look at most of their fellow knights as brothers and sisters in arms, but Jenna shows little happiness with this. She keeps her distance to every other knight, especially those of her own regiment. Despite her manner, however, some veterans her own age treat her as close as their other fellows, often bringing out a smile on her mouth. Her eyes retain the sadness no matter what these knights try, however, and most have given up making her look happy. To all outward appearances, Jenna is currently off-duty in the city while her regiment is serving on the southern front. She has spent much time in the castle gardens of late, and gossip among the servants is that she is seeing someone there. She herself keeps her mouth shut about it, causing even more gossip to flourish. Weaponry Her most wielded weapon is a greatsword, being versatile and good in both full-range melee and close-quarters. She also wields a halberd on occasion, being one of the knights working to develop it in melee combat. Magic affinity Her magic affinity is tied to her personality. She is capable of forming a magical field around herself, making it hard for others to come close to her, harder still the closer one gets. This takes a lot of focus from her, however, and she cannot keep it up indefinitely. Pushing it too far will endanger her life. Traits and flaws Jenna is loyal and faithful, as well as a rock solid combatant, both skilled and strong. She's a difficult opponent to defeat, especially thanks to her magical ability reducing the force of even the strongest blow. She is vulnerable to magic, however, like most knights, though her weakest point is how she often goes to great lengths to avoid people becoming dear to her; leaving her a lonely person. Background (spoilers) Jenna went through the usual recruitment process when she was 20, along with several of her own age from the Stonewall village; her childhood sweetheart included. She was brought from a simple farmhand's life into a life of strategies, tactics and combat. The act of killing someone scared her; she was unwilling to take another's life, but she found a great deal of joy in the army also. She enjoyed training together with her friends, competing to do best at the training grounds, and good times were had. That was not to last. When Jenna was 23, the Bear Tribes, possibly instigated by the people of the Grey Marshes, went north into Adrila, and with little resistance tore their way through the Rockden province. Jenna, along with the rest of her soldier unit, ventured south from Adrila City together with several Knight companies, hoping to stop the tribesmen before they reached Corville and could wreak havoc on the cattle there. By the time they reached Rockden, other reinforcements had arrived also, and Jenna's regiment was sent east along with a Knight company from Highton, towards the Mor province. On the march, however, the tribesmen came upon them from the flank, and with the Adrilan force spread so distantly, it was no large issue for the tribesmen to decimate the Adrilans. More than three fourths of the army was killed and wounded during the initial assault, and though the tribesmen quickly moved on, Jenna found most of her soldier unit broken and dead; including all her friends from Stonewall. Only the discipline she had learnt in the army kept her standing, but no amount of discipline and training could prepare her for the loss. The way home to Adrila City was harsh on her; she insisted to travel in the same wagon as her slain friends, no matter what was good for her, and when they later were given their traditional pyres as is so common in Adrila, she could not keep the tears any longer. Since then, Jenna has dedicated herself to her training with a fervour rare even for Adrilans, and when she asked to become a knight, she was openly welcomed into the Third Company. Some say this is the source of her stubborn and lonesome nature, but none know what can bring her back to how she used to be. Category:The Other Side Category:Characters Category:Adrila